


Дело о краже вставной челюсти

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Sherlock Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Detectives, Gen, POV John Watson, детектив
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Даже за самой мелкой кражей может скрываться очень серьезное преступление.





	Дело о краже вставной челюсти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Case of the Stolen Dentures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472888) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Написано для конкурса на тему «Взломщик» мультифандомного сообщества LJ/DW's Fan Flashworks
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Бета-editing этой работы выполнила wlana (https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlana), которой я очень благодарна за помощь.

\- Нет, это просто очаровательно! – воскликнул Холмс. – Лестрейд просит моего совета по делу о краже вставной челюсти!  
  
Мой друг читал записку, которую ему доставили несколько минут назад. Его хриплый смех заставил меня оторваться от утренней газеты – я как раз изучал расписание сегодняшних скачек.   
  
\- Холмс, вам не кажется, что подобное легкомыслие несколько неуместно в данной ситуации? – спросил я. – Представьте только, какие неудобства терпит сейчас владелец этих зубов…   
  
\- Ровным счетом никаких, – возразил он. – Вставную челюсть похитили из кабинета дантиста, доктора Арбетнота – он сделал ее совсем недавно и еще не успел отдать заказчику. Похоже, грабители взломали шкаф, где доктор хранил зубные протезы, но ничего не тронули, кроме одной-единственной челюсти. Лестрейд решил, что этот курьезный случай мог бы меня заинтересовать.    
  
\- И как, заинтересовал?  
  
\- Думаю, да. Отправлю-ка я этому доктору телеграмму – пусть ждет нас сегодня днем. Я как раз закончу письмо отцу Уильямсу, а потом мы с вами отобедаем – правда, несколько раньше обычного.  
Я вновь уткнулся в свою газету, но скачки меня уже не интересовали – из-за раннего обеда я все равно не успевал зайти в клуб, чтобы сделать ставку.  
  
  
***  
Мы уже заканчивали трапезу, когда Холмсу доставили телеграмму. Он вскрыл ее и зачитал мне вслух: «ЧЕЛЮСТЬ НАШЛАСЬ ТЧК НЕОБХОДИМОСТЬ ВИЗИТЕ ОТПАЛА ТЧК АРБЕТНОТ».

\- Ну что ж, раз поездка отменяется, попрошу миссис Хадсон подать нам кофе, – сказал я.   

\- Наоборот, Ватсон! Это полностью меняет дело. Мы отправляемся немедленно!  
  
Когда мы уже сели в кэб, чтобы ехать к доктору Арбетноту, Холмс, до этого пребывавший в молчании, вдруг спросил меня:

\- Вот вы, Ватсон – по какой причине лично вы стали бы похищать вставную челюсть?

\- Если бы она понадобилась мне или кому-то из моих близких, – ответил я. 

\- А почему, в таком случае, вы решили бы ее вернуть?

\- Может, если бы она не подошла по размеру…

\- И что потом? Украли бы вторую, а потом еще одну и еще – до тех пор, пока не подвернулся бы подходящий размер? Нет, думаю, эту версию можно смело отбросить… 

Холмс вновь погрузился в молчание, а я продолжил размышлять над причинами, которые могли побудить кого-то сначала украсть, а затем вернуть такую необычную вещь, как вставная челюсть. Но максимум, до чего я додумался, это что грабитель намеревался снять с похищенной челюсти слепок, чтобы потом на его основе сделать такую же. Однако выгода от подобной операции выглядела практически нулевой.

Когда мы прибыли на место, Холмс сразу же изъявил желание взглянуть на объект недавней кражи. Арбетнот, конечно, удивился, но просьбу выполнил.     
  
Холмс взял челюсть в руки и стал ее внимательно рассматривать, а затем вдруг спросил:

\- Чей это заказ?

\- Лорда Аттербери.

\- Солидный клиент…

\- О да! Это большая честь, что он решил обратиться именно к нам. Насколько я знаю, он сделал это по рекомендации своего племянника.  
  
Холмс снова сосредоточился на изучении челюсти, а потом воскликнул:

\- Есть! Смотрите, Арбетнот… Вот здесь – между клыком и премоляром… И на другой стороне, между двумя молярами…  

Дантист вгляделся:

\- Святые небеса! Да, действительно... Какие-то крохотные капельки – это что, смола? – он протянул было руку, но Холмс отодвинул челюсть подальше. – И вся внутренняя сторона как будто чем-то покрыта, очень тонким слоем…  
  
\- Думаю, это яд. Кто-то хочет убить будущего владельца этой вещи.   

\- Что же мне теперь делать?! Лорд Аттербери сегодня явится на примерку! – Арбетнот был в панике.  
  
\- Какое интересное совпадение! Особенно если учесть, что еще утром эта челюсть считалась похищенной…  
  
\- Мне звонил его племянник – к счастью, уже после того, как украденное вернули. Сказал, что его дяде не терпится примерить новые зубные протезы. Вот я и назначил ему час приема.   

\- Тогда сделаем вот как. Мы с Ватсоном сейчас разыщем инспектора Лестрейда и уже втроем вернемся, чтобы повидаться с лордом Аттербери, который, я уверен, пожалует к вам вместе с племянником.  
  
  
***  
В назначенный час мы с Лестрейдом расположились в приемной дантиста, у входной двери, причем Лестрейд на всякий случай держался за щеку, изображая пациента с зубной болью и делая вид, что он здесь не по долгу службы. Холмс остался дожидаться развития событий в кабинете Арбетнота.  
  
Едва лорд Аттербери и его племянник переступили порог приемной, дантист поспешил им навстречу с извинениями:

\- Прошу прощения, милорд, но с вашей вставной челюстью возникли некоторые сложности, так что примерку придется отложить…

\- Да что там может быть серьезного? – вмешался племянник. – Дядя, вы должны настоять на примерке!    
  
\- Даже если его вставная челюсть отравлена? – спросил Холмс, выходя из кабинета с упомянутым предметом в руке.

\- Не понимаю, о чем вы! – рявкнул племянник лорда и попытался выхватить челюсть из рук Холмса.  

\- Уверен, что понимаете, молодой человек! – произнес Лестрейд, вставая со своего места.  

Племянник вдруг резко толкнул своего дядю на Холмса и бросился к выходу. Но мы с Лестрейдом отрезали ему путь к двери, после чего инспектор молниеносно защелкнул наручники на его руках. 

Я постарался по мере сил успокоить лорда Аттербери, который, само собой, был потрясен таким поворотом событий, и проводил его домой. Холмс же отправился с Лестрейдом в Скотланд-Ярд.   
  
Позднее, когда мы оба наконец добрались до дома, Холмс рассказал мне, что племянник лорда, у которого имелись крупные карточные долги, решил получить дядюшкино наследство досрочно, не дожидаясь, пока оно перейдет к нему естественным образом.

Кабинет доктора Арбетнота он выбрал не случайно: в соседнем доме живет один из его приятелей-картежников, у которого он мог бывать в любое время дня и ночи, не вызывая никаких подозрений. Он выкрал у дантиста дядюшкину вставную челюсть, покрыл ее ядом и вернул на место, предполагая, что никому и в голову не придет расследовать ее кратковременное исчезновение. К несчастью для него, этим делом заинтересовался сам Шерлок Холмс.  
  
2018


End file.
